


Powderkeg

by NeoVenus22



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Look, I know all the fangirls are in love with you, but do you have to encourage them?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Powderkeg

Demando struck a pose, letting the wind flutter his hair dramatically. Usagi had to admit, he provided her with a very tempting tableau. All the same, she couldn't help but be slightly annoyed. "Look," she said slowly, "I know all the fangirls are in love with you, but do you have to encourage them?"

Demando laughed, a deep, rich, rippling laugh of one who was a prince and very pretty and had loads of evil minions who were more or less inept, but did his bidding. Plus, he had kidnapped a super-heroine to make her his queen, and as far as he was concerned, that was _awesome_. "Of course I have to encourage them. The more pretty faces that are in love with me, the more subjects, the fewer people who complain when I take over their worthless little domain in favor of my plan for utter domination."

Usagi couldn't honestly say that she minded being kidnapped. Sure, in the beginning, it had sucked, but the dress was really nice, and Demando was a bit pompous, but he was actually sort of sweet, as well, and he lavished a hell of a lot more attention on her than Mamo-chan ever had, the bastard.

He closed his eyes, lost blissfully in the caverns of his mind, where a fantasy was unfolding: hordes of girls screaming his name and throwing themselves at his feet, thousands upon thousands crying and bemoaning their unworthiness when he declared their new ruler to be Neo-Queen Selenity. Heartbroken though they would be, they would still greatly admire his masterful plan and execution of it. He did everything with charm, grace, skill, and wit, the masses cheered. Demando could do no wrong!

"You are a bit crazy, do you realize that?" said Usagi, interrupting his train of thought as he embarrassedly realized he'd been reciting this fantasy aloud. With the suave princely air that came natural to him, he laughed off his humiliation and her derogatory remark, instead swooping down to gaze reverently at his future wife. "You're a vision in loveliness, my dear."

Usagi blushed slightly, looking away, but the grin on her face betrayed her pleasure. Really, now, did Mamoru have any sort of plan? Yeah, his plan involved going off somewhere to have a "career" and leave her in Tokyo, stranded, abandoned, miserable. She liked the queen plan a lot better. And Demando was quite gorgeous, she thought dreamily...

"Domination!" crowed Demando, punching the air. What Usagi previously thought was madness was actually perseverance and might. He was a dynamic force, and they were on the brink of something magical and powerful. She punched the air as well, getting swept up in the moment. "Domination!"

"And cookies!"


End file.
